


CAPSLOCK

by stupid_drawings



Series: Auto-Correct [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humour, autocorrect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid_drawings/pseuds/stupid_drawings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's phone seems to be stuck on capslock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CAPSLOCK

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I could happily keep making these forever.


End file.
